Terrans
Terrans is Ravena Felidae's best friend online and in real life who got tricked into joining FFW by Ravena herself, but soon began to enjoy the perks of the game. She is also an Admin of the Information Deciphering Division although her rank is unknown. Appearance Terrans has short white pixie cut hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She is around 154cm tall with a slender, elegant figure. Her outfit is similar to BlazBlue's Taokaka only longer and her face is visible, but on field duty she wears a grinning Kaka Mask to conceal her identity. Personality Terrans is a generally cheerful person. In comparison to the hyper Ravena, Terrans is more reserved and quiet but can be quite high-strung. She spends a lot of time thinking when making a decision. She believes in expressing individuality and dislikes burdening others with problems. She is also a pacifist, choosing not to fight unless it is absolutely necessary and is willing to throw a fight if its for the greater good. Terrans's peaceful nature also means she dislikes close combat fighting, preferring to fight at a distance making her a specialist in long ranged attacks. She is also responsible and sees her duties as an ICDD agent to the end. She is also a very loyal friend and is always there to help when needed. Pre-Cannon Sometime after Ravena became an avid player of FFW, she was so excited that she introduced it to Terrans, who, while interested was not as keen to play. However, Ravena slowly tricked her friend into creating an FFW account and gave Terrans her own FFW visor set for her birthday. While Terrans was annoyed at first for being tricked into the game she decided to give it a chance and very soon began to enjoy herself and the perks of the game. After playing for some time, Terrans's intelligence and sharpshooting skills caught the attention of Analyst RinaMelody who happened to bumped into her during a field mission. Impressed by Terran's potential, Rina offered Terrans a place to work in Administration through the Admin Exam. Although unsure at first, Terrans decided to accept and passed with flying colors, putting her name in top place of the Admin Examinees. Due to her exceptionally high intellect, Terrans was placed in the Intelligence Division ran by the Analysts where she met Rina again. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Paper ''' Terri has the ability to manipulate paper into weapons and familiars like the Paper Sisters. '''Throwing Knives Terri's is very adept knife throwing and has knives hidden almost everywhere on her person. Steel Kaka Claws Should at any moment Terri is forced into hand-to-hand close combat, Terri is able to use Taokaka's steel claws to protect herself but she mostly uses them for climbing or grappling. Orihime's Hairclips Terrans possesses Orihime's hairclips. Air Gear Boots Terrans uses Air Gear Boots to travel far and fast. The wheels pop out from the soles of her shoes when she clicks her heels together. Eye-Scope Visor and Head set Standard issued devices of the Info Deciphering Division. Provides telescopic vision and enhanced hearing. Kaka Mask A mask Terri wears to conceal her face while out on duty. The grin on the mask is usually the last thing people would see when Terri disappears. I.C.D.D Badge Terri carries the badge inside her sleeve for recognition and identification purposes. Fictional Powers 'R.O.D the TV' The Paper Sisters paper manipulating abilities 'X-Men' Jean Grey's Telekinetic and Telepathic powers. 'Bleach' Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka Original Power Esper (Empath) Terrans is an Esper who specializes in empathy. She can pick up vibes from anyone she touches but is able to sense without body contact if the vibe is especially strong. It is this power that allows her to be immune to illusions. Techniques/Magic Super Genius Terri's special plus point is her high-ranking intelligence that allows her to map out strategies with ease and create deductions like a pro. Expert Marksman Terrans possesses sharp reflexes and a keen eye that allows her to hit her target with little difficulty. P'resence Erasing' As an ICDD field agent, Terrans is trained in the skill of erasing her presence for stealth. She is skilled enough in this technique that to the eyes she is becoming invisible until the last thing seen is the grin on her Kaka Mask earning her the codename: Cheshire Cat. Shun Shun Rikka Santen Kesshun'' ' is Terri's defensive technique. The incantation arranges Baigon (梅厳?), Hinagiku (火無菊?), and Lily (リリィ ''Ririi?) into a triangle, forming a barrier capable of repelling anything seen so far. Koten Zanshun ''' is Terri's offensive technique. The incantation summons Tsubaki (椿鬼?), who forms a thin barrier on either side of himself that cuts through enemies like a sword.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orihime_Inoue#cite_note-ch43-15 ''Sōten Kisshun is Terri's healing technique, though it goes well beyond simple healing. This technique allows Orihime to reject anything/matter inside the barrier by simply manipulating the time and space. The incantation summons Shun'ō (舜桜?) and Ayame (あやめ?) to form a half-oval barrier, which can be resize into any length as far she can go, around whatever or whomever Terrans wishes. While active, the barrier rejects all negative events inflicted upon anything within the barrier. No matter how extensive the damage may be, the barrier can restore it to full working order, even resurrect the dead . ''Shiten Kōshun, ''The technique creates what at first looks like a triangular shield much like her Santen Keshuun technique, however placing Tsubaki in the back to form a pyramid. When the shield is struck, it returns the attack as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. Because the shield will return the force of the attack, and not the attack itself it can be used to return short-range melee attacks. Relationships Ravena Felidae Terri and Ravena have been friends since they were nine and have stuck close with each other to the point they view each other like sisters. Terri is very fond of Ravena and will always be there to look out for her. She appears to be unaware of Ravena's alternate personality.As a result Ravena is very protective over Terri and will go the distance to protect her. Whiskasfriskas Terri doesn't interact much with Whisk but she likes watching the funny arguments between Ravena and her brother. RinaMelody It is unknown if Terri works directly under Rina but it appears that Terrans is the one she will always recruit to gather information and other intel for her. Music Theme Triangular by MAy 'N' Quotes " Hokey-Smokey, Artichokey!" '' ''"Like the Cheshire Cat, I can just vanish before your eyes..." ""Oh, Rave....What am I gonna do with you..." "Consider it done!" "Roger that, Rina." "The name's Cheshire Cat, I work for the ICDD." ''Trivia'' *Both Terrans and Ravena have been best friends since Elementary school. *Eventhough Terrans is an expert marksman in FFW, she has terrible aim in real life. *Terrans shares various intersts with Ravena. *Terrans really is very intelligent having always being at the top of her class. *Due to the pronounciation of her name, a lot of people assume Terrans is a boy until they have met her. *Terrans is a Defensive Magic Type User. *A lot of people tend to point out the similarities in both Terran's and Ravena's powers. (Telepathy, telekinesis, healing, barriers etc...) *It is considered to be very ironic for Ravena and Terrans to be Best Friends due to their differences in professions which have similar purposes. (Ravena was a former Rogue who specialized in Information Gathering while Terrans is an Admin whose job is to gather Intelligence.) *Both Ravena and Terrans both have cat-themed appearances. Also Ravena dressed up as Taokaka in the last Halloween Filler. ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Magic Category:Administration